


The Musclehead

by MCBrute



Series: Zoro Enslaved [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Brainwashing, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Coercion, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCBrute/pseuds/MCBrute
Summary: After Zoro’s disappearance, Luffy finally reunites with his missing crewmate, but the swordsman is no longer who he used to be
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Original Character(s)
Series: Zoro Enslaved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678327
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Musclehead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a short break from writing The End of Endeavor, so here's a little one shot to deal with the boredom of lockdown.
> 
> (Proofread by spiralfun)

"Let me show you...," the mysterious man said to his new prisoner.  
  
Chained with sea-prism stone cuffs, Luffy was shoved through the door of his captor’s private quarters, finding himself nauseated by the raw odor that permeated throughout the area. It reeked of sweat and... something else he could not put a finger on.  
  
As he scanned the area, it appeared to be a large training room filled with various pieces of equipment, but someone had caught his attention.  
  
There, in the center of the room, was Zoro and he was working out?  
  
Zoro had gone missing for some time. In his search for him, Luffy had been captured by this gang of brutes. The straw-hatted captain smiled at having finally found his missing crewmate, but noticed something was off. The swordsman wasn't wearing his usual garb, but was instead wearing a plain white tanktop. Stained with sweat, the shirt was translucent in certain spots, revealing Zoro's chiseled physique as it tightly hugged his torso. The straps were stretched so thin that it barely hung over his strong shoulders, which highlighted the muscle mass that he seemed to have gained.  
  
Zoro held those massive weights tightly in his hands, mechanically moving them up and down in an almost hypnotic rhythm. As he worked out, the swordsman stared blankly at a poster ahead. It was an image of their captor, the captain of this mercenary group, showing himself off in all his muscled glory.  
  
"Zoro!" Luffy cried.  
  
The Pirate Hunter gave no response.  
  
Luffy noticed that Zoro was mumbling something to himself. He moved in closer as he tried make out the words.  
  
“Must get strong... Must get buff... Must get hard... Must get tough...”  
  
"OI, ZORO!," Luffy tried once more in a louder voice.  
  
The swordsman snapped to attention, dropping the weights, which landed with a loud thud on the floor.  
  
"Ugh... huh? Lu-Luffy?"  
  
The mosshead held his head with his hands, attempting to dispel the fog in his mind.  
  
"Wha...? Where’re... my swords...,” the swordsman slurred. 

As if jolted out of some deep slumber, Zoro shook his head, trying to remember what had happened to him. A memory of him wandering into some sort of gym flashed through his mind, but it was blank after that.  
  
The mercenary captain cocked an eyebrows. Zoro had been quite a challenge to recruit due to his strong will of his. The swordsman had managed to break out of his trance on multiple occasions. Even with all his contingency in place, he had been barely able to keep the swordsman under his hypnotic control as he gradually instilled a new identity into his blank mind. Yet, his **_former_** captain had managed to break the captain's control over his latest grunt just by calling out to him. That needed to be fixed. The Pirate Hunter belonged to _**him**_ now.  
  
Before Luffy would even continue, the mercenary captain worked his hand into an intricate signal and his men leapt onto Luffy, gagging the straw-hatted captain to keep him from reaching out to his most loyal crewmember.  
  
As his head clears a bit, Zoro finally noticed his captain gagged and restrained. Slowly, he assumed his fighting pose. Despite the lack of his swords, the swordsman was prepared to defend and rescue his idiot of a captain from whatever trouble they have gotten into by any means necessary.  
  
"Captain wants you training now," the mercenary captain stated with Zoro's trigger phrase.  
  
Zoro's stance faltered as he heard the phrase. The fog began to overtake his mind once more. His head was bombarded with thoughts of training and serving, yet those thoughts felt right to him somehow. He was weak. Captain Muskel wanted him to do his reps... pump iron... lift weights... _**No!**_ Where ever these thoughts came from, he needed to ignore them and get himself and Luffy away from this man as soon as possible. Struggling to suppress these thoughts, Zoro didn’t notice his captor approach until the man was before him. His overpowering musk made the thoughts overwhelmed Zoro's mind, as it demanded complete compliance from the swordsman.  
  
Before Zoro could react, the man grabbed him by the jaw, shoving the bottle of jock juice into his mouth. The fluid was foul yet creamy with a hint of saltiness. The swordsman wanted to gag and spit it out, but the man kept him in such a tight grip that he had no choice but to swallow it all in. Before long, Zoro began to crave more of it as it coated his tongue and flowed down this throat. As he slurped, thoughts of resistance and escape were soon pushed out of his mind.  
  
It was a calculated risk to approach the swordsman in that state, but the man smirked as he watched Zoro finish his drink. His eye grew cloudy like the protein shake. The dumb jock persona he had built in him had re-emerged.

" **Captain. Wants. You. Training. Now!** "

The mercenary captain repeated his trigger phrase with an imposing voice.  
  
A wave of pleasure washed over Zoro as the virile man reasserted his alpha male dominance, filling the swordsman of his will. Zoro thought back to his first meeting with Captain Muskel. He couldn't remember much about himself, but the man had offered to help him grow strong. It seemed right for him to obey. The euphoria he felt from working out kept his mind in a constant haze. He would grow strong for his captain .  
  
"Serve cap... Must train...," Zoro stated mumbling again as his mind went blank. Muscleheads like him don't need to think, only get pumped and show off their gains.  
  
"Now, show me how strong you've gotten.”  
  
With his chin still raised, Zoro had a cocky look on his face, though his eyes showed that he was firmly under the control of the man's powers. Slipping out of his shirt, his rippling muscles glistened in the dim light. The swordsman continued to strip, taking off his shorts to unveil the jockstrap with an obscenely large bulge. Zoro was about to take his strap off too before the man stopped him short, merely giving it a quick adjustment before proceeding.  
  
Zoro felt pride swell in him as Captain Muskel cupped his crotch before tracing his scar up from his cobblestone abs, and slapping the hard slabs of his pecs.  
  
"So, you see. Li’l bro here wandered into my gym. I saw his potential and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to personally _recruit_ him. You didn't train him well enough, so I had to take him off your hands. He works for me now. Isn’t that right, Zoro? How about you giving your captain here a gun show?"

"Yes... capt’n...," Zoro slurred as he lifted both arms in response. His biceps bulged as the veins popped out, while his lats spread out wide like wings. The swordsman stared straight at his _former_ captain with not a single hint of recognition of Luffy in his glazed eye. The light in it had gone out once more.  
  
Luffy was frozen in shocked horror. Before he could react further, a jockstrap muzzle was strapped to his face, filling his lungs with the most wretched odor as it passed through his nostrils. The straw-hatted captain made muffled grumbles at being humiliated by his captors, but found himself slowly being intoxicated by the concentrated musk. He struggled against the strong grip of the henchmen, giving his swordsman a look in a desperate attempt to reach out to him. 

The man stood between the Pirate Hunter and his former captain, watching the Luffy’s rage-filled expression. He was reminded of Zoro who had the same defiant look when the muzzle was first strapped to his face. The swordsman had valiantly struggled against his restraints, breathing in more of the musk as he did so. But eventually, Zoro had fallen under his control as the man’s scent was hardwired into the mosshead’s brain, ensuring complete compliance from the Pirate Hunter once he caught a whiff of the man’s musk.

It only took a few minutes before Luffy succumbed. His eyes drooped as his mind grew dull. That had been quicker than Muskel had expected. He was rather disappointed, hoping that Straw Hat captain would put up a better fight. It would have been fun to sic his former crewmate on him and watch Luffy struggle even more.

The man cupped Luffy’s chin only to have his gaze met by a glassy stare. He inspected the former pirate’s physique, feeling the rubbery contours of his body. Putting his palm upon his X-shaped scar, the man revelled at the potential, given that Luffy was the grandson of the Marine Hero. An intense course of training would certainly be needed to make him as massive as his grandfather had been in his peak.

Muskel ordered his men to take Luffy into the training room, where he would be indoctrinated with training videos as his mind is marinated in his musk. The man unzipped his pants and pushed Zoro into his bench, while he watched Luffy walk dazedly away with his men.

Soon, Luffy would be joining Zoro as his most loyal pair of muscled henchmen. But for now, Zoro needed to be punished for his act of defiance. Some personal _sword_ training should be suffice to strengthen his control over him.

The door closed in as the captain tended to his private matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Zoro getting brainwashed by an enemy, but a multi-chaptered series takes a lot out of me. Instead, I'll be doing a series of unrelated oneshots featuring the cocky swordsman in various situations.
> 
> I'll be doing more on this theme whenever I get around to it, but feel free to throw in suggestions. I might consider other characters.


End file.
